Insanity Burns Slowly
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: The young man in the strait jacket... I find myself slowly becoming more obsessed with him. His burning stares, they frighten me. It's as if he sees right through me with those intelligent, unnatural insane eyes. A truly horrifying combination. As my mind is slowly lost, I can't help but wonder... Is insanity truly contagious? There can only be one King, and his goal is set.


May or may not become multi-chaptered. Meh. Doubt it.

Doing this to re-find my motivation. And because I promised to.

WARNINGS! Language, violence, sexual themes (kinda if ya squint ya can totally see it)

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Insanity Burns Slowly.:.~

I pushed my glasses higher up on the bridge of my nose, tapping my foot impatiently. The thing about elevators that drives me nuts –besides the music, of course –is the wait; the _horrific_ wait. I have things to do, places to be, patients to see. Too bad stairs don't exist in this building.

The doors ding open –finally –and the orderly beside me waits until I'm out and makes sure that the elevator door shuts and locks with a mechanical _beep_ before we move forward. I glance at the nurse sitting in her chair through the plexi-glass and metal bars. She winks at me and waves, her chest suddenly thrust out a little further than strictly professional.

I simply give her a strained smile as the orderly unlocks the door and we step through. My nerves settle as soon as she was out of sight.

I was back in my element.

We passed clear rooms, the hallway walls made with plexi-glass six inches thick. They told me they could never be too careful. I said it just made my job harder.

The rooms each held one person and each were doing whatever they fancied. One was sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling, drool running down his chin. Another was turning round and round in tight circles, muttering something that sounded like… prayers?

How many _boring_ rooms did we pass before we reached the one that I was _really_ interested in? Too many.

It was in the restricted zone, highly dangerous, blah blah blah, all that mumbo jumbo you usually heard. But to me, it was all the more _interesting._

The orderly walked up to the thick door and gave it a rap. The orderly on the other side slid open a peek hole, and then slid it back shut. They then both typed in their lock codes and fingerprint scanners –personally, I thought it was _all_ waaaaay over the top –and the door slid open with an air tight suction.

I stepped inside and nodded to the orderly we passed, walking down the path. These rooms were padded, a small hole to look inside, and darker. The people inside wore strait jackets and were pinned to the wall by a thick chain clipped to their back buckles.

We stopped at Room 005 in the Criminally Insane Ward.

The orderly knocked on the door and peeked through the hole, glaring. He looked down at the keypad and began to type furiously, the door slid open with a pop, just like the entrance.

The orderly spoke tersely, "Hey Number 260590. Brought ya a little company. Sound fun fer ya, huh?"

The shadow in the back, sitting with his legs spread wide open and head slumped forward, back chained to the wall and white strait jacket looking extra tight, huffed. Slowly, his head lifted just enough to peer through long bangs. Eyes that couldn't be real stared back at me, a shark's grin quickly growing, a giggle Satan himself would have been proud of filled the air. The man licked his lips in the most obscene way, teeth that were a little too sharp poking out.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

This was going to be _interesting._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The orderly reattached the man's chain to the wall in the visiting room, jerking the poor guy to the floor. But he just took it in stride, watching the orderly leave with eyes far too receptive and intelligent.

I cleared my throat and sat up straight in my chair. His eyes shot to me like a predator, the smile absent from his face. He shifted his legs so one was still folded upwards and the other laying flat, both spread wide open in a suggestive cocky manner.

I raised my eyebrow and shuffled my papers. In response he smirked and shifted back more, so his chest jutted out, head pushed back a bit and tilted to the side, eyes seemingly devouring my flesh. Another shiver passed. The white skin on his neck was pulled taught and I could see the vein throbbing below. I had the urge to bite it.

Right, I cleared my thoughts, down to business. "Hello, herm, Number 260590 –or would you rather I call you by your name?"

The man simply stared as his smile slowly grew, body shifting to get more comfortable on the floor. I watched him, waiting for an answer. He raised his eyebrows.

My own twitched and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Very well then, I'll call you by your name." I looked over the rims of my glasses and into his file. I glanced back over to him. "Shirosaki "King" Midou, eh?"

"Actually, people say '"King'" Shirosaki." He cut in. My lips tightened into a firm line as I took in his infuriating smirk. His voice? Like velvet.

Pissed me off it did. I sighed and pushed the anger away. "Oh really? My mistake, you can call me Doctor Kurosaki."

His smirk grew and he leaned forward. "Gotta first name ta go with that, Doc? Ain't fair that ya know everythin' 'bout me but I dunno nothin' 'bout you. C'mon, help a poor man out."

I stared. "Yes, poor man indeed. Ah, very well then. My name is Ichigo."

"Heh. _Iiiichigoo, _eh? I like it." He licked his lips again and shifted a little lower to the ground, legs spread a little wider. "Were ya jus' named tha' or is it some fetish?"

I choked and stared at him bewildered. "_Fetish?!"_

Insufferable! Even worse, he threw his head back and cackled! I tried my hardest not to glare. "_Any waaay,_" I cut him off, angrily shuffling my papers. "I am to be your new therapist."

His eyes lit up and he pulled forwards against the chain. "Aaaaah, so yer da new shrink! Ha ha! I think dis time I hit the jack pot! Fuck, why couldn'a the others look as sweet 'n edible as you?"

If he was trying to get another rise out me, it wouldn't work. I was finally in my mindset and I wouldn't be leaving until our session was done. He seemed to have realized this because he pouted.

Honest to goodness pouted. "Ah, yer no fun. Suckin' it righ' out da room. C'mon, don' be like tha'! Have some spirit unlike dose other guys. Break this monotony, dis place is drivin' me crazy!"

He then smirked and laughed, apparently finding that statement hilarious. I steepled my fingers before my face and plowed on. "Insane, you say?"

"Nah, not insane." He cocked his head to the side, eyes shining brightly; intelligently. "Jus' crazy. There's a big ass diff'rence."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Say, for instance, a man walks inta a bridal store and tries on da mos' expensive _gown_ 'e can find. He then goes and purchases the damn thin' and wears it ou'side, struttin' 'is stuff. _That_ is crazy. Insanity ain't nothin' like tha'. An', b'lieve me when I say, I'm goin' crazy, weird shit is 'bout ta happen." He looked me up and down lecherously. "Saaay, would ya like ta join me, _Doc?_"

He practically _purred_ my name but I ignored the warmth running down my back. I sniffed indignantly. "I couldn't possibly, strictly work and all."

"Heh heh. Ya sure? Cuz ya know, bein' 'round nuts people all da time can't be good fer stick-up-yer-ass types like you. Ya do know the sayin' 'Insanity's contagious,' righ'?"

"Well of course I do." I ignored the stab at my personality for both our sakes.

He smirked, catching on right away and he looked at me, eyes saying '_Jus' wait Doc. One a dese days ya gonna catch it and I'mma be right there with the cure.'_

I cleared my throat. "Back on topic. So, why are you here?"

He sighed and slumped back against the wall, already appearing bored and suffering. I internally glared. Ungrateful bastard! He stared at the ceiling, "I killed ma family with ma bare hands."

I nod. "Yes, and why did you do it?"

Here his head lifted and he smirked like the devil at me, his eyes burning with madness and brilliance. "Cuz I fuckin' wan'ed ta." He laughed between parted lips, slightly sharp teeth catching the lights and flashing. "They weren't doin' nothin' 'cept wastin' air 'n space. Did da world a favor, if ya ask me."

He leaned back against the wall, satisfied. I jotted down notes. '_Unrepentant on past sins.'_ I kept my eyes on my notepad as I continued. "So there was no other motivation?"

"Hmmmm," His voice was full of mocking consideration. "Well there was one thin' tha' ma always told me when I was a kid. Stuck with me all dese years."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"'_Find a fuckin' way ta entertain yer damn self. Quit bitchin' ta me!'_ Heh," His eyes flashed. "So I jus' followed 'er advice and I did. An' lemme tell ya. Best damn fun I've 'ad in ma whole life. It's invigoratin'. Ya should try it some time, yeah? Maybe we can do it tagether." He cackled.

He twisted his head higher to look me in the eyes better. "Got any family members drivin' ya… insane?" He threw back his head and cackled. Cold fear ran up my spine.

I hid it and cleared my throat. "No, actually, my family and I get along just perfectly thank you."

"Aw well damn… Yer loss Sweetcheeks. And here I thought I was protecting you, but it seems yer fine on yer own anymore. Sad really."

My eyes raised to stare into his, the black burning deeply. The spit thickened in my throat and I swallowed thickly around it, this cold feeling rising from the pit of my stomach. "Wh-What do you _mean_ protecting me?"

A gleaming evil smirk slowly grew across his face, the shadows around his face growing in depth and darkness, twisting closer around his face. With laughter that raised goose bumps, chilling to the very core, he began to lean back into the encroaching shadows. "You tell me, _Doc._"

He disappeared into the shadows and I jerked to my feet as I heard the sound of chains falling to the ground, my heart racing and fright burning through my veins. Rushing forwards to the darkness, I stepped inside. Through the haze all I saw was the chain laying loosely on the floor. Nothing else.

I looked frantically left and right. "What the _hell?_ Where did he go?"

Removing the glasses from my eyes I stepped backwards from the shadows when arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me down and back into the shadows, laughter howling.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My eyes popped wide open. I was standing in the elevator, next to the same orderly as last week, the music just as god awful as it was before. Rubbing at my neck, I tried to get last week out of my head. I couldn't understand what happened! One moment everything was going fine! And the next! ... Everything just went to hell in a hand basket.

We strode quietly down the hallway, the orderly leading me straight to the therapy room. Shirosaki was already sprawled out on the floor, looking boredly up at the ceiling. I entered with a suction from the door. His unnatural eyes slithered over to stare at me, a dirty smirk lighting up his face.

"Well well well! Ya ain't such a pussy as I though' ya were! Di'n't expect ta see ya 'gain, _Doc." _His head tilted mockingly at me, laughter hidden in his words.

I tapped my papers again the table, straightening them. "Yes well, strictly business and all. If I left every time something unsightly happened… I'd be out of a job."

He jerked forwards on his chains, eyes burning in his skull. "Oh no, _Kurosaki_. _That's where yer wrong."_

I couldn't help but jerk away, watching him warily. The smirk grew as he slowly reclined back against the wall. He watched me from slitted eyes. "Ya see, Doc. What happened last week wasn't jus' somthin' _unsightly._ It was somethin' _unnatural._" A cryptic smirk took root and he stared at me as he chuckled his godforsaken laugh. The glare on my face would not wipe away.

I sat down angrily, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Alright, since you don't seem to want to take things seriously –_yet again _–I'll get the ball rolling. Starting from where we left off last meeting. Why did you say you were protecting me?"

I listened as he clicked his tongue, shaking his head in shame. The hair on my neck bristled in anger. When his eyes flashed back up to me, the anger only grew. "Ah, Ichigo, ya poor poor dear. How _stupid_ are ya? Do I gotta explain everythin' to ya? Ya don' remember anythin' at all, do ya?"

Confusion filled me and I knew it showed on my face. "What in god's name are you talking about?"

Laughter filled the small room. "Tha's _exactly_ wha' I'm talkin' 'bout! Tha's exactly how I'm protectin' ya! I did everythin' _fer_ you, Ichigo. That way, ya had nothin' ta worry 'bout! Nothin' ta fear; nothin' ta be guilty for. It was all me. I kept us safe and from harm."

My eyes narrowed more in confusion and slowly building horror. "_What_ did you do?"

His eyes flashed as darkness caressed him yet again. "I killed 'em. Butchered 'em _aaaaaaall_ fer you."

And he was gone.

My hand shakingly covered my mouth.

_What the hell?!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I was hooked; caught; _obsessed._ I _had _to figure this guy out. I stomped down the hallway, looking over my notes, the orderly already unlocking the therapy door. Stepping inside, I didn't spare the man a glance. The room seemed darker than usual.

Taking a sip from my coffee, I finally glanced up and froze in confusion. Looking around, my confusion only grew.

There was no one else in the room with me.

I stood up, preparing to ask the orderly where my patient was, when –just as my hand grasped the door knob –something grabbed hold of my hair and yanked me back. Crying out in fear and pain, I flew to the floor, knocking into the table and strewing everything about. Coffee dripped down my arm as I slowly and wobbly stood up straight.

Looking up, I saw _him._ _Standing there. Smirking_.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Blood dribbled from my lips. I spat at him, "You _monster."_

The smirk melted from his face and suddenly he was on me, fists flying at my face, knocking me to the ground. "Don' ya _dare_ call me tha', ya prick! I am what I am 'cuz ya made me tha' way! I am da monster 'cuz tha's who ya wan'ed me ta be!

"I'm the monster 'cuz you couldn't do what needed ta be done!"

I coughed up blood as his knee dug into my stomach. As he pulled away, I slid to the ground bonelessly, leaning against the wall. He glared down at me, the shapes and lights around his head wavering.

"I've always been stronger then ya, Ichigo."

He squatted down, palm resting on my cheek. A smirk most vile split his lips once again. "Or should I call ya _King?"_

My eyes narrowed and I spat blood on his face. "I don't care about the ramblings of a mad man."

He merely licked the blood from his cheek, smile growing as he pulled himself closer. "Oooooh, but we're all mad 'ere, _King. You especially_. After all, wha' would I be withou' ya?"

"What," I could barely croak out. He just laughed harder.

"Bu' then again. Ma'd still be alive, cursin' ya, hittin' ya, while daddy dearest beat yer sisters ta death and then came after you with the switch. Bu' who am I ta know such things?"

Anger filled me. "Excuse me! I think you're getting yourself confused with me." The dark look he sent me stopped me cold.

"Oh no, _King_. I ain't confused. I never _been_ confused. I've always known who I am, wha' I am, an' wha' I'm meant ta do. You, on the other hand…."

He shrugged lightly. "But hey, King's weren't ever meant ta get their hands dirty. After all, what kinda King would? I mean, I did tell ya I would take yer place as King if ya gave me even an inch! And jeez," He rolled his eyes, laughing playfully. "What would a King be without his Horse? Ain' tha' righ'?"

His eyes narrowed. "_Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

I screamed and flailed as he threw his head back cackling like Satan himself. Pain lanced through my head. I felt fingers close around my neck and lips pressed to mine, sucking the breath from my very lungs. Air was scarce and I was panicking, not enough in my lungs to stay conscience.

My vision went black and I watched as he cackled, "_Finally."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ichigo? _Ichigo?!_ Wake up!"

The young man's eyes fluttered open, glancing around slowly, more lucid than seen in a very long time. He looked towards the man sitting in the chair before him, the man holding a clipboard, for only a second before they were running over everything again.

"Ah! There you are! Welcome back. Now, Ichigo, can you tell me about this _Shirosaki_ character you've been having nightmares about again?"

The young man in the strait jacket finally looked back to the old therapist. The blood ran cold in the seasoned doctor, eyes that seemed to glow black and gold stared back at him in a cold glare, an unnatural smirk pulling up parted lips.

Cold laughter filled the warm room. From beneath orange locks, the eyes stared out at him, the laughter growing in noise. The therapist sat up in his chair, fear pelting down his spine. The insane young man opened his pale lips further. "_Heh heh heh. I'm sorry. King's no' available at da moment. If ya'd like, I could take a message."_

And then the god awful laughter swallowed them whole; the eyes burning brightly in victoriously insane brilliance. Two words caught in the midst of all the cackling.

"_You. Lose."_

~.:. End of Insanity Burns Slowly.:.~

Here's another Hichi-ichi story like I promised. Hope yall enjoyed it! The details became… erm _less_ as the story went on cuz Ichigo skiwky stiepped paying attention to them. Hope that came across…

LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THOUGHT! UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE YA GUYS!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
